Alternate Awakening
by OrpheusEx
Summary: Daniel and his twin sister, Sarah, are transported to the world of Fire Emblem Awakening- and arrive with a whole life already stored in their memory- which raises a whole new set of problems. R&R! T for mild cursing and paranoia. Lots of spoilers. On hiatus until Monday, July 1st.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Consoles & Black Rings

This is a rewrite of the first chaper, due to red lilie's advice.

First post after hiatus! Yeah… there's really nothing special about that…

I will admit I largely based Daniel's character on myself… but seeing as how I have no sisters whatsoever, I have no idea where Sarah came from.

Anyway, don't own Fire Emblem! Read, review, and have a good first week or so of summer!

-OrpheusEx

* * *

"It's the damn endgame. It's fine. Just attack with Sumia. Why do you care about keeping the units alive, anyway?" My brown haired, brown eyed fraternal twin sister Sarah was really getting on my nerves. She was looming over me, planted firmly next to me on our white couch in our apartment. We bought it about a year ago, and it was a pretty nice place. But it was a busy Manhattan district, and the two of us had to pool our money together to afford it.

"No. Stop bugging me about it! I already told you why!" Undaunted, my sister reached for my 3DS, which had, in its cartridge slot, a Fire Emblem Awakening game.

"Just pass it over already, Daniel! C'mon- just give it!" My sister was grabbing for the red console, while I held it just out of her reach.

"S-stop! Quit it!" I started to get really ticked off at her, and the rather rough-feeling bow on her hairband that was brushing against my cheek didn't make things any better as well.

The 3DS fell out of my hands and fell on the ground with a thud. The screen started getting all blotted out, large boxes of color were just stuck on the screen.

"..." I just glared at my sister. I bought the system when it first came out a while back. It had cost a _lot._

"S-sorry…" My sister adopted a shyer stance, edging away to the end of the couch, looking down at her feet.

"…I'll …I'll just get a new one." I sighed, rage at my sister dissipated. How the hell Sarah managed to do that was beyond me.

"Um… hey, Daniel?" My sister looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your left palm?" She pointed at my hand.

I took a look at the limb she was gesturing toward. It had a small, black circle with a hole like a washer on it.

"I… I don't know. Hey, look at your palm." The same mark was on Sarah's hand.

"You're right… what is it?" I began to open my mouth to try to answer- the inner portion of the circle flashed on both our hands. The circles began to grow in size. My sister was visibly alarmed.

"Wha… What is this?!" I stayed quiet, examining the black marks, and noticed that our skin was a little more tan inside the circle.

"I don't know, Sarah." The edges of the circle reached a couple inches past our wrists- and parts of two black sleeves started appearing on my arms, two or three straps binding each, while gloves and metal gauntlets started appearing on my sister's.

"Wha… why…" My sister was flabbergasted, and the gauntlets began weighing her down.

The black ring reached our left torso and leg, and we could see the clothes that had started replacing our t-shirts and cargo shorts- were outfits from Awakening.

"Why am I in war cleric garb, Daniel?!"

"I don't even know why I'm dressed up like a myrmidon, so don't ask me!" The ring began to pick up the pace, using our left shoulders as a sort of axis to rotate and creep up our head. It covered our eyes, and- we were amongst a town of burning buildings. A man with only one sleeve and shoulder plate who wore multiple straps across a navy blue outfit- charged. At me. He looked familiar…

Oh Naga. He's charging at me!

I managed to jump right, away from the deadly Falchion, wincing a it grazed my shin, ripping through my beige pants.

Falchion… He's Chrom. And he's attacking. Oh, boy.

* * *

_He sneered, standing over the scrying fountain. A black circle was plastered upon his forehead._


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

This is rewrite of chapter two, based on red lilies's advice.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

I dropped my katana, which I noticed was in my hand, and raised my arms in surrender. I caught a glimpse of a rather faded black circle on my palm. Chrom's grip on Falchion began to falter, as he looked obviously confused at my gesture.

"H-hey! St-stop! Why are you a-attacking?!" Then I took another look at my clothes.

The _enemy_ myrmidon outfit. Damni-

"Ah!" I collapsed on the ground, and as I saw Sarah doing the same. As I blacked out, I saw Chrom and one of the other Shepards start running over.

_I saw a small town, and a small girl who resembled Sarah when we were ten running up to me. Then she started talking- and she sounded like Sarah too. But her name was Emily. How did I know that? And my name was Stefan… What? No it wasn't…_

_Seventeen years of memories, all rushing in, like a wave. Seventeen years of being Stefan and having a sister named Emily._

_But… It was a dream, right? It _had_ to be a dream._

We jerked awake simultaneously, but we were shackled together by my right hand and… Emily's left hand.

"Are we really in Fire Emblem, Stefan?" I sat there in silence for a moment, and Emily began opening her mouth to apologize-

"It wasn't a dream, then." What did that mean about our time in the other world?

"Nope… but… we'll focus on that later…" Emil-, no, Sarah, was looking pointedly at the cell bars that lay in front of us.

"Just… just pray to Naga this is one of those 'recruit the enemy' type of situations, Sarah…"

My sister nodded, eyes wide with fear.

The door swung open after an hour or so. The iron-clad Stahl walked in. He set down a stool, sat down, and shook our hands.

"My name's Stahl."

_C'mon Daniel, one chance to get recruited, or it's off to the gallows with you._

"No, we won't hang you two." I looked up at Stahl. Oh yeah, Stahl could read people.

I smiled sheepishly. At least "Stefan" wasn't my predominant personality. "He" would have been rather indignant and haughty about the situation.

Stahl looked as if he was trying to process things for a split second before returning the grin.

Yeah, I'm dressed in Plegian ruffian outfit, sitting in a cell, and here I am, cracking a smile toward my Ylissean jailer.

My sister spoke up. "My name's Sarah."

"Daniel." I said my name as well.

"Nice to meet you two. You two seem fine to me. The other Shepards should be having lunch about now. Care to join us?" So he was sizing us up throughout the conversation…

A concealed sigh of relief and a quick nod of the head answered his question.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Tell Me…

Robin, by the way, is the default avatar here.

If I owned Fire Emblem, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

Sarah woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She raised her arms and yawned. I had been awake for two hours, well before the break of dawn. I was kind of hoping it was all a Fire Emblem obsession caused dream. But it wasn't the case. Then I noticed something. Sarah looked… angry. And startled.

"W-who are you and why are you in my room!" Sarah was yelling at me. I must look different here. Out of all my memories in this fantasy world, my appearance wasn't in them. Thanks a lot-

"Argh!"

_I stood at the edge of a lake, peering into the water. I had short brown hair in my reflection, a thin scar stretching from the outer corner of my right eye to my mouth. _Happy? _Very._

I opened my eyes. Emily was out of bed, staring at me.

"That's what happens when we remember a memory, I think." Emily sat down onto her bed.

"I… I was kind of hoping… that…"

"That'd I'd all be a dream, a simple nightmare." Emily nodded, sobbing into her sleeve.

"Don't worry. Remember what we said yesterday? We said we'd find the truth."

"Yeah… I… I'm sorry, Daniel. I was-"

"Don't be, Sarah, it was… normal. For once, it felt like… like we were just brother and sister again." We had to live apart, our parents finding each other's presence intolerable.

"Hey Daniel…" Sarah stopped crying, and looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the concept of support conversations?"

* * *

We headed downstairs, shoes thumping as we walked outside to the mess hall.

"Do you ever wonder what happened in those gaps in our memory? From this world, what they were, why are the memories aren't there?" Sarah spoke out of the blue, pulling the door handle open and walking in.

"Well, I guess we could always think about it. But from our current memories, it can't be too important. The gaps could be from coming from another world." We sat down, each taking a plate from the middle table. Something felt a little off.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just can't help but wonder. And why would coming from Earth would cause the gaps?" There it was again. Something was weird.

"I gue-" Then I noticed it- there were no raucous laughs from Vaike, no murmurs from Kellam, and no clinking of silverware on ceramic plates. Everyone was staring at us. That's right, we arrived very late for yesterday's lunch and dinner. By that time, no one was there.

Vaike began to raise his axe, Robin his steel sword, and Ricken his Elwind tome. His hand began glowing blue. We froze, holding our breath.

"Stop! Stop! They aren't enemies!" Stahl started shouting from the top of a table. We both gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Thanks so much for what you did back there." I started thanking Stahl for helping us with the 'Plegian scum' confusion.

"Eh, no biggie. You two probably would have been able to hold your own against them. Just helpin' out."

"You… you really think so?" Sarah was looking at Stahl with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, you actually have to have some degree of expertise to be a war cleric. And myrmidons, they typically have a good deal of skill."

"Yeah… I guess…" I could see her face turning red, anime style. She was acting shyer than Olivia.

Well, maybe not shyer. Probably on par with Olivia… Maybe three quarters? She was still there, wasn't she?

"Anyways, thanks, they still would've ran us through." Stahl smiled and started getting up.

"Welcome. I have to go meet with Chrom for a bit. See you two 'round!" He headed toward the door. Sarah sighed.

"Sarah, don't tell me…" I face palmed. Sarah didn't hear me. She was too busy watching Stahl leave.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Never… nevermind."


	4. Chapter 4: Recognition

This is an added portion of this fanfic, written after some constructive criticism by red lilies. Don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

We went to the sparring hall, where a good deal of the Shepards were after lunch. Most of the group avoided us, but who could blame them? They knew us for what, a couple hours?

Despite all this, we noticed Chrom and Lissa approach us, one holding Falchion, the other holding Heal. That's right, weren't they the friendliest out of the group? I mean, if Fredrick found us before them, chances are we'd probably be put to death. The thought made me shudder.

"Hi. My name's Chrom. This is my sister Lissa. She was pretty excited to find we have a war cleric, and was hoping to get a little training in." Lissa looked rather eager to learn how to wield axes.

"Sure why not?" Sarah took Lissa's hand and brought her to a manikin of a Plegian mercenary. The thuds of metal striking wood could be heard before long.

"Why don't we train together?" Chrom spoke up, gesturing for me to follow, walking over to a clear spot near the center.

"Here." Chrom tossed me a sword- made of metal.

"We're actually using real swords to spar?" I raised an eyebrow at his offer.

"Yeah, why not?" He didn't see what was wrong yet. He got into a offensive position.

"Milord, you are really way too trusting." I lowered into a defensive position. A cocky grin appeared his face.

Oh really?! Well we'll see who- ohnagawhyisthatbladesoclosetomyneck?!

"You shouldn't daydream in a battle." He got into a defensive position, and I in a offensive position.

"Yeeaargh!" Somehow, Chrom managed to position himself so that if I went for any killing blow, I'd be impaled. Even if he just wanted to kill me, he could just push upward.

"Again." I wasn't going to stop until I beat him at least once.

* * *

I beat him! Finally! First out of twenty seven tries. My blade was aimed at his neck. Although I only beat him by a small margin, and actually? I think he was holding back-

"Look down." The lord gestured with his free hand to look at the positioning of his sword hand.

A sword was pointed at my heart.

"Milord, exactly for how many years have you been training?" I backed away, sitting on the edge of a bench, leaning slightly forward.

"Since I was five. Why?" Oh Naga, is that seriously how long I'd need train to perhaps come close to Chrom's level of fighti-

"Agh!"

_Emily and I were in a sort of palace, sparring. It looked like there was an altar near us. The location was… familiar._

I opened my eyes, and saw Chrom looking at me with concern.

"Chronic headache. Nothing too bad." Yeah, that was a total lie.

"But what if that happened in battle… you will be fighting, right?"

"Of course, milord. I didn't come here just to talk, after all."

"Glad to hear it. But actually… I have a feeling that there might be some friendly fire. Any thoughts?"

"Why not the brand of the exalt on our clothes? That should put us apart from the bandits of Plegia."

"That sounds alright. And you can drop the milord thing, for the most part, Fredrick is the only one who says 'milord.'"

"Sure thing mi- I mean Chrom." He smiled.

"See you later. Maribelle needs some help packing the tents." He was looking out the window, where a very frustrated noble was trying to fold a tent to no avail.

I looked toward Lissa and Emily to see them waving bye to each other. Lissa ran out the door to Naga knows where. Sarah began trudging over to me.

"I recognized it." Her bright smile quickly turned into a concerned frown.

"What? That place in that memory of ours?"

"Yeah." Her eyes darted around, looking for eavesdroppers.

"What was it?"

"The Dragon's Table."


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions

Thanks for the multiple sections of feedback from red lilies. All of your comments are definitely helping. I don't own Fire Emblem.

-Orpheus Ex

* * *

"What."

"The Dragon's Table. Come with me. We can't talk about it here." She grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the barracks.

"H-hey!" I was stumbling as a result of the forceful pulling.

"Shut up." She led us to our room, which was between Chrom's and Sumia's room, letting go, causing me to fall onto my cot.

"Why would we be at the Dragon's Table?" I looked up at my sister, who was pacing around the room.

"I don't know Daniel. I saw what you saw. All I know is that Stefan and Emily were at the sacrificial altar and were sparring."

"… are you sure it was the Dragon's Table?"

"Yes, Daniel." Silence was present as we tried to figure out why we would be there.

"To tell you the truth… I'm scared. I'm scared about our past here, our future, if we'll make it out alive… if this is all a dream, or if the other life was the lie." She sat on the bed. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to've lived a life of lies, Daniel." The tears streamed down her face. I sat next to her. Minutes, then hours passed by.

"Are you alright?" Sarah had just sat there on the bed for well over an hour.

"Y-yeah… thanks…" She blinked, wiping the tears away with her hand as they poured out again.

"It's time for dinner. C'mon." We walked downstairs to the mess hall.

A bright facade instantly appeared on her face, wiping away any trace of sorrow shown mere moments ago.

We walked into the room illuminated by a candle chandelier, taking a ceramic plate and serving ourselves. I took a seat at our normal spot- while Sarah went over to Stahl.

Naga, she wasn't going to quit, was she?

* * *

Stahl walked over, bearing a confused expression.

"Hey, Daniel. Do you happen to know why your sister acts a little… weird around me?" He of all people didn't know.

"Dear Naga, for someone who's a step ahead with what people want, you sure are oblivious." Stahl looked confused for a moment, then suddenly realized what I just said.

"That's right, Stahl." I could see my younger sister giving me a death glare, having watched the scene play out.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you for this." Sarah was sitting on her cot. They were put against the wall, where a rotted away knot used to be. It was night, and she held a bright, lit candle. I did the same.

"Good night." I pinched the flame on my candle, extinguishing it and ignoring her.

She shot me one last dirty look before going to bed.

I couldn't sleep. I laid there for hours. Some small part of me, I'll admit, was overjoyed by the turn of events, of being in a favorite video game.

The majority, though, was terrified, constantly asking questions.

What if we never make it back? What if there's something really wrong? What if we die? What if we… don't want to go back? By the time this all ends, will we want to go back? Back to Ear-

*knock knock knock*

The noise came from Chrom's room, next to us. Why was someone up this late?

Yeah, I'm being really hypocritical.

"Come in." That was the Ylissean prince's rather sleepy voice. The door swung open as he presumably lit a candle, as light shone through the knot in the wood. I pressed my face against the wall to peer through it.

Robin walked into the room.

What was he doing there?

"I don't think we can trust them." Robin was standing and looking at Chrom, who sat on the bed.

"Who now?" Chrom started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Daniel and Sarah. I think they're assassins sent to kill you." Really? What the hell have we done to-

"They said something about hailing from another world, and I doubt that's true. And also, didn't we find them as Plegian bandits?" Well, Robin answered that question.

"Hey, I spoke to them earlier; they don't seem all that bad, really. Only like they were in the wrong sort of group." It was nice to see Chrom defending us. I moved away from my peephole, content on merely eavesdropping… but then my elbow hit my sheathed katana that laid against my bed.

I flinched as the weapon fell with a thud.

"What was that?" Robin sounded concerned.

"I don't know… it came from Daniel and Sarah's room, though." Chrom sounded like he could honestly couldn't care less about it.

"Let's head over to their room, just in case."

Uh-oh.

The door swung open only a few seconds later, preventing me from even attempting to feign sleep.

"Daniel… what's going on?" My sister sounded tired.

"I wasn't able to sleep, then I heard him accuse us of planning to kill Chrom." I pointed my index finger at Robin.

"That's a l-"

"Enough, Robin, this isn't sufficient proof of your claims. Come back to me later when you find some." Chrom walked back to his room, probably hoping to sleep the rest of the night.

Robin lingered a bit longer, though.

"You two aren't fooling me."


	6. Chapter 6: Permutations and Confusion

I had to use a thesaurus for Miriel's portion. I might have over exaggerated that scene, but hey, it's funny. It's what I think happens when a tome is used.

This is a rewritten chapter based on red lilies feedback. I really love getting feedback, so this is a real boon. Also to your note about all those line breaks, I'm not all that comfortable with intimate scenes yet. I'll try working on that. Stahl was also a new portion, reminiscent of my sucky fanfic with the keys.

Don't own Fire Emblem. Oh, and some of these chapters later will have the characters actually giving a s*** when their spouses die or are badly injured in battle, instead of just jumping in his/her place after watching them die in front of them like in the game.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

We walked along the path to Regina Ferox, occasionally taking short breaks to rest. I took out a tome of blank parchment and some charcoal during one of these breaks, sitting under a shady oak.

Robin was watching me, looking for signs of any traitorous actions.

I found the short breaks a nice time to draw with the brittle material. I started to draw Sumia and her pegasus, saving Chrom from the arch-

"That's a nice picture you're drawing." I jumped a little as Sumia sat on the grass next to me.

"What am I doing on that pegasus, though?" Oh yeah. That part didn't exactly… happen yet.

"Well, erm… I dunno, really. It… came to me. Yeah…" I really don't know how gulla-

"Oh, really? Hey, could I keep it, maybe?" Wow. I think I might overestimate people sometimes.

No, Chrom kicked my ass yesterday. I underestimated him big time.

"Sure… I guess." Sumia ripped out the page and put it in her knapsack. She ran off like her flighty self to go over to Chrom, who was sitting by a pond and lean on him.

Oh yeah. They get married.

I sighed and started drawing Lucina, who was holding her mask by her face, not on it. The brand of the Exalt was visible in her left eye. I closed the tome and began to march again.

Looking at my blue book, I wondered about something.

"So Miriel, why do tomes break after use? I mean, they're only words, right?" I remembered an amusing comic that answered this question, but I wanted to know the real reason.

"Presicely. That is why the magnum opus is rendered inutile." I took AP English back on Earth and I had no clue what she just said.

"The morphemes bear aloft and a permutation is applied, causing them to transpose into the vital elemental assailment." I wondered if she was speaking Latin or some equally old language.

"Therefore- oh, apologies. Are you too inept to assimilate my vindication of your inquiry?" I think I was getting a headache.

I started to walk away, rubbing my head.

"It's almost painful to listen to her, right?" Chrom was walking along the supply cart and saw me escape Miriel's "vindication."

"'Almost' my arse." I still had a headache. And it wasn't from receiving a memory.

Chrom chuckled at my response.

"So, what'd you ask her?"

"Why tomes break." I put it rather simply.

"Oh, the words turn into the elemental attacks, causing them to be erased from the tome. After the tome is finished, it just becomes a blank book. That book you drew in was actually once Ricken's Elwind."

"It took Miriel the words "transpose" and "morphemes" to explain that."

Chrom just chuckled. "That's Miriel for you."

"No kiddin'." I groaned inwardly.

We walked along for about an hour or so, until we were about a quarter mile from a stream. There were these black figures all around it though, and one of them pulled back on something-

"Chrom, get down!" I saw Chrom dodge the arrow as I jumped to the side.

"The Risen are here!" I heard Sarah yell this out- next to Stahl.

Wow. Just wow.

I started attacking the reanimated figures, aiming for a hapless archer, decapitating him with a katana across his neck. The blade slicing through flesh felt weird… but also somewhat natural. That scared me.

I turned to deflect a Risen's axe as I heard the grunts, as my thin katana would never be able to take the blow. I sliced at it legs, by the merciless, emotionless expression didn't change. I finally managed to impale the brute. I managed to kill another fighter before the battle was done.

"How did you know what they were?" Robin's inquiry was not curious, but threatening. He was confronting my sister.

That's right. We were unconscious during at the first encounter of the Risen.

* * *

Yeah, not that much of a cliffhanger here.

-OrpheusEx


	7. Chapter 7: The Archest of Archers

This is a rewrite based on red lilies criticism. If you don't know I don't own Fire Emblem by now, you must be really dumb.

Sorry for this chapter being a load of fluff.

Also to TrueMoon, thanks!

-OrpheusEx

* * *

"W-what do you mean?" Sarah was looking a little nervous.

"How did you know what they were? I didn't even know what they were called until I asked Fredrick. And you weren't even awake when the Risen first came! So-" I was going to walk over there and start yelling at Robin, but Stahl beat me to the punch- literally.

Crunch. Did he break something?

"Ow! What the hell?!" Robin was clutching his cheek. There was a crimson blotch, not very suprising, as Stahl was still wearing his metal gauntlet over his fist.

"Lay off her." Stahl was seething with rage, but he kept it under control- very well, in fact.

Robin shot another glare toward my sister and Stahl before leaving reluctantly.

I walked over to thank Sarah's "knight in shining armor," when I saw something I didn't expect.

Stahl was hugging Sarah.

Looks like that "knight in shining armor" thought wasn't too far off the mark.

Only after Sarah realized I was watching did she break away. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Hehe, erm-, well-" She was trying to explain, I could see it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sarah breathed easy, glad I wasn't objecting to their "S-support," so to speak.

Her face still turned red, though, and she started running off.

"Um- excuse me, I, um- need to ask Maribelle something! Bye!"

Stahl and I waved at her. I managed to speak out of the corner of my mouth.

"By the way Stahl, I know you're our friend and all, but Naga help you if you break her heart."

He chuckled nervously at my remark.

* * *

We set up camp at the riverbank, now devoid of the purple fleshed Risen.

I caught Sarah under a shady tree with a quill in one hand and a diary in the other, trying to fend off Virion, who kept shamelessly trying to court her.

"C'mon, Virion! Quit it!" Their speech started to become audible as I neared the pair.

"But milady, might you want some herbal tea?" Ugh. The stuff smelled horrible, even from a distance.

Sully must have tried to make the tea.

"What? No! And why do you have that crap anyway?"

"Why not? 'Tis a quite civilized thing to drink, is it not?" I reached the pair, and they looked toward me.

"Why Daniel, would you please explain to your beauteous sister that-" Wow. He was really laying it on thick.

"She's with Stahl." His face grew forlorn at my comment.

"Well, 'tis quite a shame-" Virion's eyes widened at something, and he bolted at Sarah, knocking her down.

What the hell! That little son of-

Wait a moment- is that the shaft of a arrow in his leg?

The Risen archer had blended into the trees, but I was able to find it, rendering it into a mass of dark matter.

"C'mon, get up! Get up, Virion!" Sarah was beginning to get tears in her eyes.

"Ugh…"

"The shaft punctured a vein. We have to bind the wound and get him to Lissa." Sarah nodded, ripping a piece if cloth off of her sleeve and wrapping it around his leg.

As we carried Virion to Lissa's tent, Sully ran over.

"Ruffles! He will be okay, right?!" She sounded like she was pleading.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry."

With Sully helping us, we managed to get the rather pompous archer to the tent faster.

"Naga! What happened!" Lissa rose from her seat, as she was trying to work on some needlepoint.

"He needs to be healed. Now." Lissa nodded, and a greenish glow appeared around Virion. All that was left was to wait.

*cough cough* "Ugh…"

The four of us let out a sigh of relief.

Then Sully punched him in the arm.

"Urgh!"

"That's for getting me worried, Ruffles!" Sully stormed off.

"That… That hurt… That… really hurt…"

"At least you ain't dead, 'Ruffles.'" He grimaced at my use of Sully's 'pet' name.

"How… how did you know the archer was there, Virion? I… I would've died, wouldn't I have?" Sarah looked like she felt guilty about the whole scenario.

"The man who puts… the 'arch'… in 'archer' must have good eyesight, should he not?"

Sarah smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: LensCrafters

This is a rewrite based on red lilies's advice. I absolutely don't own Fire Emblem.

I got a couple new favorites/follow on this story, so thanks to those users who favorited and followed this story!

-OrpheusEx

* * *

We set out for Regina Ferox the next day, Virion getting a ride on the wagon, while Sully rode next to him. Chrom found a pegasus, the animal's hoof almost slamming into his face. Sumia had to quell the beast, and she was now holding the reins, while Chrom looked a little edgy walking next to the pair.

We marched in silence for a while, while I kept on working on that picture of Lucina. I was suddenly interrupted by my sister.

"Hey, wait a moment… don't you remember the chapter that took place at Regina Ferox?" Sarah had a point. How the hell would we be able to get Raimi to not attack?

"Hmm… yeah, I remember, but I'm not so sure that we can do anything to avoid it. Best we can do is to prepare." Yeah, any plan involving Chrom or Lissa was likely going to get them killed, as "impersonating" royalty was a capital offense.

"Yeah, Raimi's too much of a damn bit-"

"We've arrived." Fredrick managed to cut her off. I moved over to the prince of Ylisse as we headed toward the large double gate.

"You know, Chrom, me, my sister, and the rest of the Plegian group once tried impersonating as nobles to get to the Ferox treasury, and it didn't end well." That actually wasn't a lie. Our bandit group had a good portion of our best units killed there.

"What are you saying?" Chrom's voice had a hint of concern.

"I'm saying 'be prepared to fight.'"

* * *

With Falchion in his sheath, Chrom walked up to the gates. Sarah and I knew how this would play out.

We were too far to hear the two leaders speak, but we could see the gleaming shafts of the spears fall.

It was almost like the world went into slow-motion. It might have, actually.

They were halfway there.

A quarter way.

_C'mon Sumia-_

The pegasus and its rider managed to hoist Chrom on at the last second.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

_It looked pretty awesome in the cutscene, but seeing it in real life… it was a sight to behold, being able to see the flying pegasus with it's gold trim saddle and its two armored riders…_

"They won't listen to reason! C'mon, we have no choice! Attack!" Sarah could be a bit brash sometimes.

"Yeeaargh!" She planted her axe in an archer's thigh.

Okay, maybe a 'bit' wasn't the best way to describe her.

I quickly managed to join the fray, defending our rear from the advancing enemy mercenaries with Stahl.

We managed to cut down soldier after soldier, but then I saw someone who looked like a kid, about three years younger than me at the least. He had brown hair too, and kinda resembled myself a bit. He also wore blue framed, square lensed spectacles.

They're sending teenagers who aren't even adults yet into battle.

Then again, look at me. But at least I'm seventeen. He looked like a fourteen year old.

"I'll be able to handle this! Go catch up with the rest!" Stahl nodded, then ran off.

I parried his swipe at my arm and dodged his slash at my chest. Then I slashed at his leg, managing, to cut him as he tried to dodge with a small yelp of pain.

He reminded me of that first day here…

I purposefully attacked his sword, knocking it out of his weak grip. It landed in the snow beside him. He scrambled to grab the sword, but I managed to kick it away.

"What, are you going to kill me now?" The kid looked up at me, defiance in his voice and eyes that laid beneath the glasses-

Wait a moment. The only shops that sold glasses in this world pretty much only sold round framed, metal, unpainted spectacles. His were blue, rectangular, and a plastic looking.

"Where did you get those glasses?" The teen was bewildered at my question, but didn't answer. I pointed my sword at his chest.

"LensCr- I mean the shop near the north entrance of Southtown." He was going to say LensCrafters. I knew it.

I raised my left palm, the one bearing the black circle, to see if it elicited a reaction. Surely enough, I heard him gasp.

"U-uncle Dan?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.


	9. Chapter 9: Leon

This is a rewrite based on red lilies's advice. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters.

I'm wondering why I even need to put this disclaimer about Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

I lowered my katana and stuck it back into my sheath I helped my "nephew" up, still quite frankly confused.

"How… what…" My mind was reeling. Given the plot of this game, he came from the dark future of Ylisse, which meant we would be trapped here. But he came from Earth.

"I'm Sarah's kid."

"Like I couldn't figure that out. Let's just get in the palace later, okay? Then we'll have to talk some more. Your dad might have to stay out of it, though." He nodded and let me lead him behind me up the stairs, where the rest of the battle was being fought.

"Can you still fight, erm… actually, I didn't catch your name…"

"It's Leon. And I think I- urgh."

"What's wr- oh. Sorry about that, by the way…" Leon was clutching his injured leg.

"N-no problem… just hurry up and finish the battle…"

"Just… sit in that corner, Leon… I'll go get your… mom. Hopefully she has a vulnerary." Chances are, though, Sarah wouldn't, being the axe maniac she is. Leon nodded and limped over next to the stairwell, slumping down. The adrenaline must have been the only thing letting him stand.

Leon looked like he might bleed to death.

I took out a strip of fabric me and my sister had been carrying around ever since the incident with Virion, since we never knew what might happen. I bound his leg, and propped it up above his chest with his sheath. I managed to staunch the blood flow somewhat.

I ran over to my sister, who was fighting a lancer. I joined her against the fully armored enemy.

"Hey Sarah, I need you to come with me after this! And get a vulnerary from Lissa!" I slashed diagonally across his chest, hitting the chink in his armor. He stumbled backwards. Sarah managed to hit twice with her giant axe, causing the man to fall over and stop moving.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No… frankly, it's hard to explain… just get the medicine." Sarah nodded and ran over to Lissa. I saw them talk. Lissa pulled a vulnerary out of her knapsack and passed it to Sarah.

"I've got it." Sarah had walked back to me, passing the vial over.

"C'mon, let's get over there… Oh Naga…" Apparently Leon tried to get up, and "the Vaike" noticed. They were in battle stances.

"What's wrong… oh." As Leon was holding his sword limply with one hand in favor of defending with this shielded arm, Sarah caught a glimpse of the black circle on his left palm.

"C'mon, Sarah!" We both started running to the battle.

Leon managed to block Vaike's first attack, but his counterattack was feeble, and the axeman easily dodged it. Vaike then equipped up his hand axe from his belt, and threw it. It hit Leon square in the chest, and he started coughing up blood. We were almost there. I could almost see the little, singular green notch on the health bar. Not good.

Vaike raised his axe, and- Sarah managed to deflect it, jumping under the weapon foolhardily with her own axe raised.

I'll have to admit, though, it worked.

"Wha… Sarah?" Vaike looked awfully confused. He started backing away from her as I ran over to Leon and poured the vulnerary over his leg and his chest, then forced the last bit left down his throat for good measure.

"He's… he's an old friend of ours. Just please… stop." Vaike still looked uncertain, but he moved away, facing off against another enemy while shouting, "you want some!"

"Okay, exactly how do we know him?" Sarah was almost as confused as Vaike was, despite her act.

"He's your kid."

I had hold her shoulder so she didn't tumble down the frozen over stairwell.

* * *

"So lemme get this straight. He's my kid from the future, and he came from Earth. Tell me how that makes sense." My sister spoke in a hushed voice. Raimi had been soundly beaten, despite severely injuring Chrom, and she led us into the warm palace. We lugged an unconscious mercenary down the hall on a stretcher.

"No clue, don't ask me. I was gonna ask your kid 'til he collapsed."

"Due to *ahem* somebody's sword slash." Sarah glared at me.

"Sor-"

"Hi Sarah, Daniel. Who's he?" We both jumped, causing Leon to be thrown up slightly in the air.

Stahl had managed to come up behind us when we weren't looking.

"An old friend." Sarah said it immediately, rushing. Naga, she was a bad liar.

"Would you like to tell me who he really is?" Stahl looked offended at being lied to.

_Should we tell him?_

_I don't kn-_

"Forget this, I'm leaving." Stahl started walking faster, rushing past the group.

"Hey- wait!" Sarah dropped her side of the stretcher, letting Leon tumble to the ground. She ran after her kid's dad.

"Urgh…" Leon started to rouse himself from unconsciousness. He lifted himself slightly off of the floor, rubbing his head and opening his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" He looked like he was still in pain, and his breathing was ragged.

"C'mon, things need to be patched up a little with your parents, and you ain't just sitting there." I helped Leon up, wincing at the thought of the pain as he doubled over in a fit of slightly bloody coughing.


	10. Chapter 10: What

I found out I could make one of my often used child unit inherit Galeforce- but I already recruited him. I'm restarting. I'm also on Chapter 24: Awakening. Yippee

Ok, I seriously have no idea why I decided to rant like that… but I should probably get on with this rewrite based on red lilies's advice. Also, if the last two chapters sucked, please tell me, so I can fix it. That part was all original stuff, so I wasn't building on or revising a chapter, I was replacing it. Also, please tell me if Stahl becomes OOC beyond recognition.

Disclaimer: I refuse to put the disclaimer that says that under all circumstances, I don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

P.S. Sorry about posting late, by the way. Believe it or not, I actually had an idea of making Stahl not Leon's dad… (Lots of beer for future Sarah) but I decided to not make this fanfic too crazy. No need to try to confuse people…

* * *

"What." Stahl was looking at the three of us. It almost looked like we completely blown away his ability to comprehend information.

_Twenty minutes ago…_

"…and he's your son from the future."

_Forty minutes ago…_

"…we come from another reality…"

_An hour ago…_

"…your life is entertainment for teenagers…" That rather blunt line awarded me with my sister's right hook.

_An hour and twenty minutes ago…_

"…and that's how the Fell Dragon plans to destroy all of Ylisse…"

_An hour and forty minutes ago…_

"…our memory isn't quite whole…"

_Two hours ago…_

"Just tell me the truth, please. And don't make anything up." Stahl looked annoyed and tired, after trying to weasel out the truth for a good half hour.

"Well… okay, if you insist… it'll be hard to explain, though… and the truth ain't that believable…" Sarah was hesitant to speak the truth, as were Leon and I.

"Try me."

_Now…_

"What." Stahl was utterly confused. He hadn't said a word during the two hours, except for a repeated "what." He said it 24 times, in fact.

I… I don't really know why I counted…

Well, maybe his reaction was justified, as we did just drop the biggest fricken mind bomb on him that we could find. Then bombarded him with mental nukes. And riddled him with metaphoric bullets. Lots of mind dakka*.

"It's the truth, Stah-" Sarah began talking again.

"I know that. That's why I'm confused. This is… this is a tale believed only by fools… and yet… yet you three weren't hiding anything… on the contrary, you three were sharing everything…" Stahl looked like he had the biggest headache ever. He leaned backwards, propping himself up using the wall.

An awkward silence hung in the room.

"…please don't tell anyone about this, dad… everything turns out mostly fine in the end, so…" Me and my sister raised an eyebrow at 'mostly,' but ignored it for the time being.

"…okay." Stahl still looked uncomfortable with calling him his son.

Leon smiled, while Sarah sat next to Stahl, gesturing for us to leave. We opened the wood door and left, walking down the hall to the rest of the bedrooms. Leon managed to convince Flavia and Chrom into joining the Shepards, so his room was adjacent to mine.

We walked in silence. The clip-clap of our shoes echoed throughout the hall.

"…Leon?" My… erm… nephew looked up.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"When you said things turn out mostly all right…" He bore a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Dan… but I don't really know myself. In my time, you guys seemed… heartbroken when you tried discussing the worse parts of your trip… You two never managed to tell me them…" What.

"That bad… huh?" He nodded.

Clip. Clap. Clip. Clap.

Night fell, and the Shepards gathered together in the dining hall. The Feroxi servants laid out roasted turkey, goose, and beef. Some corn and potatoes were off to the side as well.

As I walked in the room, I could see Chrom limping in, Sumia helping him stand. He wore bandages around his midsection, thigh, and forearm.

Ouch. It looked quite painful. I walked over to the pair.

"Hey Chrom, you alright?"

"Sure- urgh…" He started to keel over, before Sumia managed to catch his fall, stretching her arm out.

"Captain! C'mon, sit down. You definitely aren't all right!" Concerned, Sumia helped a limping Chrom sit down at a small table with four chairs. We each sat in one, while I laid my generous serving of turkey and loose corn on it. Sumia rushed off to the main dining table to get food for her and her future husband.

"…so, um… thanks for letting Leon join the team, Chrom." I wasn't even sure if he heard me, honestly. His upper torso was leaning over, and his head hung rather limply, blocking his eyes. The bandaged mess wrapped around him certainly didn't help his image of health.

"…welcome." He winced at the word, pained by the effort in saying it.

"Chrom, how many times did Raimi attack you?"

"Maybe… maybe a half-dozen times… Lissa gave me a lot of Vulneraries…"

Naga. Wow. Maybe Sarah was right with that whole b- (cue very convenient and loud sound) thing. I should really get over to that b- *crash shatter* and give her a piece of my- oh look.

Sumia was shoving a large pie into Raimi's face.

What.

* * *

*Dakka- a reference to the sound a machine gun makes

I blame tv tropes for my utilization of that term. Also, I don't know why I keep on censoring b- (cue loud sound) despite rating this fanfic T…

-OrpheusEx


	11. Chapter 11: Clarification

Yeah, as you guys can see, I don't like Raimi very much…

Thanks to everyone who's favoriting and following this fanfic, by the way!

This is a rewrite based on red lilies's advice she gave me. Don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

Sumia started yelling at Flavia's armored general. The blond haired Raimi looked looked aghast at the clumsy brunette.

Sumia started storming off to our table. She crashed onto her chair in a fit of rage.

"That arse! Grr! And I spent forever making that pie!" The firelight from the chandeliers reflected in Sumia's grey eyes, a scowl not too far beneath it.

"…Sumia… it's fine…" Chrom managed to choke out the words.

"She did… THIS to you!" Sumia gestured toward Chrom's entire figure.

"…a… misunderstanding…" He winced at every syllable.

"Sumia, all of it was just a confusion. A confusion that took the lives of twenty plus good Feroxi soldiers and risked the life of the army plus the next in line for exalt, to boot…"

"…"

"I'm not really helping, am I?" Sumia shook her head, while Chrom just stared in pained disbelief.

"Hmm… I guess you two are right, though… I should probably go apologize to Raimi… Probably." Sumia looked uncertain. I could see Sarah chasing after Stahl in my peripherals.

"Anyways, thanks for drawing that picture of us on the pegasus. It gave me the idea of how to save Chrom. I might not've saved him in time if it weren't for that charcoal picture."

"What picture?" I jumped a little as Sarah plopped herself into the adjacent seat.

"Oh, I have it here somewhere… aha!" She rummaged through her brown knapsack, pulling out the torn out page of Sumia and Chrom on the pegasus.

"Oh… how… nice." Sarah was resisting every urge to glare at me. I could almost feel it.

"Heh, well you would've probably figured it out yourself." She would've, honestly.

"Hey, Daniel?" Sarah looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to talk to you…" I could hear the concealed rage in her voice.

"Um… sure."

* * *

"You're an idiot." My sister was leaning on the closed door of my room, glaring at me as I sat on my bed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that Sumia decided to slide down next to me!"

"You should've been more careful in the first place, Daniel!" Thank Naga these palace walls were thick.

"Well! Um. You see…" Drawing a blank here, no comebacks…

"You have nothing, do you Daniel?" My sister hit the nail on the head.

"Nope." The door cracked open, and Sarah stumbled.

"Hey, um, mom and Uncle Dan?" Leon's head peeked through. Strangely, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Yes, Leon?" Sarah looked exasperated.

"Well, I remembered that I never explained me being here, so…" he pushed the door open further and took a seat at the wood desk by my bed. The candle on the brown surface flickered.

"Can't it wait?" Sarah looked a bit annoyed at her son.

"This is the best time to talk. The tent walls are super thin, aren't they?" Sarah grudgingly submitted to his logic.

"You guys told me about your trip to Ylisse a couple times. At first I didn't believe it." The two of us nodded, as it would sound pretty absurd.

"You two also told me how a future me saved you guys a couple times in the past."

"Wait- so you save us, allowing to have you, so you can save us, and so on and so forth?" Sarah looked confused.

"Yup. Apparently the universe doesn't give a crap about temporal paradoxes. I don't really think about it too hard, honestly."

Okaay…

"Anyways, I found an old video game in the attic, and popped it into my 3DS from when I was younger. It was Fire Emblem Awakening. I was watching some movies from the game, when it glitches out on Lucina's first flashback, my birthmark starts glowing, and bang, I'm here."

"So you've never played the game?" Sarah sounded a bit concerned.

"Nope, I normally play this old VRMMORPG called Gun Gale Online* nowadays."

"VRMMO-"

"Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game."

What do they have in the future?!

"So, wait- you got warped to the dark future of Ylisse, correct? Then hitched a ride with Lucina to the past?" This was confusing me a bit.

"Exactly."

"How come you aren't wearing your glasses?" Sarah asked the question both of us were wondering.

"I don't need them. I use them to see through fog**. You gave it to me, Uncle Dan, and told me to say it was from LensCrafters."

Hmm… Glasses that see through fog.

"You really adapted to your false memories well, Leon." He didn't seem confused at all.

"Hmm? What false memories?"

* * *

For anyone who knows their anime/games, try figuring out what the starred phrases are referencing.

-OrpheusEx


	12. Chapter 12: Projectile Pies

So I beat the game a while back…

Priam's Paralogue was harder.

…but I pretty much annihilated his army with Morgan and Inigo.

…and Morgan never saw battle because she was paired up with Inigo the entire Paralogue.

I think I grinded too much, with Sumia's 45 Reeking Boxes before Chapter 13 and now this…

Welp, time to stop rambling and start this rewrite (that is based off of red lilies's suggestions and material that is not mine).

Also, to respond to red lilies, for chapter 9, Vaike was more of a stand-in than anything else, but I probably should've spent more time on that scene. For chapter 10, I'm glad you liked it, and for chapter 11, I was trying to show Sumia as uber-protective of Chrom, since their C Support shows she has at least admiration for him, but ended up OOCing her so much. Also, you hit the nail on the head with the Persona 4 glasses. Thanks about that humor comment by the way.

-OrpheusEx

P.S.: Sorry about the hiatus. Camping trip. Then I got obsessed with drawing a Morgan X Inigo piece of fanart. Might put it p on DevientArt some time, but it isn't done.

* * *

"So wait a moment- all this time you've never had had any false memories at all? That battling there was pure skill?"

"Well, yeah. You had me learn swordplay from Uncle Dan. I guess this is why. The only reason he beat me so easily was because my damn glasses fogged up." Leon shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the whole new life thing was because of something else… Hey, wait a moment.

"Your glasses that see through fog fogged up."

"Yup!" Wow.

After a bout of laughter, we sat in silence for a while.

"Leon, Daniel, what do you think is happening outside? On Earth, I mean?"

"I… I don't know. Hopefully it's like that Chronicles of Narnia series…" I was hoping that maybe not a day passed on Earth since our arrival.

"What's the Chronicles of Narn-"

"Can I smack my son across the head now!?" I tried to stifle my laughter.

I failed. Horribly.

"Hahahahaha! …your mom's favorite book was always The Silver Chair…" Sarah loved that series.

"What's The-" Smack. I tried to stifle the laugh once more.

And I failed. Again.

* * *

After we all calmed down, Sarah had one last question to ask her future kid.

"…Hey, Leon?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Why did I name you 'Leon?'"

"Er… I think you named me after an old friend… No, rather an old friend's alias… Maybe." Who did we know who had an alias, let alone one whose false name was Leon…

"Huh?" Sarah looked confused.

"I don't really know much, tell you the truth…" Welp, I guess it might be a matter of who will we know…

"You know, it's getting kinda late, guys. We should probably head off to bed." The moon outside was full and bright.

"Sure, Uncle Dan." Leon walked out, back to his own room across the hall.

"I'll head over to Stahl's for now. See you later!" She left, probably wanting to help the knight cope with his newfound information.

I sighed, wondering when we'd actually get back. If it was like any fanfic I read, chances are that we'd have to see this through to the end.

Right down to the Fell Dragon. To Grima.

I laid back on my soft bed, pinched out the candle, and quickly fell asleep.

_The dragon's head breathed it's putrid gas onto Chrom, Robin and the rest of the Shepards, killing them instantly. It then turned it's six blood red eyes on us, rearing it's head up, collecting black fog in its throat-_

I woke, sweat pouring down my face, to the sound of cardinals chirping, a fire crackling- and a annoying cowbell sounding through the hall.

I hurriedly got up, removing my comfortable nightclothes and donning my myrmidon outfit. I made a bolt to the bathroom to wash my face, shuddering slightly at the foul dream I had.

I walked out the door, rubbing the last traces of sleep from my eyes. I could see the glint of bronze metal shake over the dining room. I hurriedly walked to the spacious room, entering and moving toward the growing line of Shepards.

"Good morning, Robin." The white haired tactician was right in front of me, waiting on line to serve himself.

"…morning." That was his only reply. I suppose he was still suspicious of us. Not unwarranted, I suppose.

I waited further, picking up a plate and getting eggs, some meats, and milk. I walked over to Chrom's table, where Stahl, Leon, and Sarah had taken up residence.

"Morning, Chrom. How are you feeling?" He looked in slightly less pain, no longer hunching over.

"…better, thanks." Chrom still winced, but visibly less so.

"Nice to hear it-"

"Captain! Watch out!" I looked up, and a giant rhubarb pie was flying through the air- at Chrom.

Stahl caught it, thankfully, before more bandages would've needed to be added.

I'm not kidding. That thing was huge.

Getting up, Sumia dusted herself off, and rushed over.

"Sorry, Captain, sooo sorry!"

"It's fine, Sumia." Chrom was grinning, as were the rest of the Shepards present.

"I made that for you, Captain…"

Eventually, a week or two passed, and things were looking okay. Chrom managed to fully heal, and he was briefed on the conditions by which Flavia would help us.

We began marching for Arena Ferox, walking along a dirt trail. I moved over the mounted knight- who happened to be letting Sarah get a free ride on his horse.

"Good afternoon." I greeted the pair, walking past the horse.

"Afternoon, Daniel." Stahl had managed to accept the whole 'chances are, none of you are real' concept.

"Hey, wait up, Daniel!" Sarah jumped off the horse, landing next to me and waving bye to Stahl for the time being.

Sully looked confused, staring at the blue haired Virion as he strutted along the path. She huffed, alerting the archer to her presence.

"Ah, Sully...hmm? Why are you looking at me so? ...Is there something on my face?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask. I've been seeing things lately."

"And yet, your beautiful eyes appear as clear and sharp as ever. Tell me of these visions, milady, that I might proffer some support."

Sarah whispered to me as we passed them. "Isn't this their A Support?"

"Yup." I spoke in a soft whisper too.

"So this is emulating your first time you played the game?" I got a weird chill down my spine as she said that.

"Yeah, looks like it. That means we know all the-"

"We're here, milord." Fredrick announced this to the prince of Ylisse.

"Arena Ferox."


	13. Chapter 13: Marth Unmasked

I apologize for my laziness, and putting off this chapter for so long. I was working on a concept for an original fic/webcomic that has: A demon, a kitsune, a Fae from Japan, a witch, three childhood friends, a golem, a magic bell on a cane, a death spirit, Satan, Yggdrasil, two demon hunters, a hidden world, glamours, and a giant snake god. Then I started playing Persona 4 Golden for ages. I also posted some fanart on DeviantArt under OrpheusEx.

This is a rewrite based on red lilies's advice.

-OrpheusEx

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to say it, but I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

The ceramic sun pattern in the middle gleamed in the midday light. Blood stains could be seen on the floor. Basillo's troops stood sparsely scattered around the battlefield, while we Shepards stood clumped together. Lucin- I mean Marth, stood opposite to us. Two fighters held the position right in front of us.

A short duel took place, father fighting daughter with twin regalia. Chrom looked surprised at Lucina's style of fighting.

"Stahl, pair with Sarah and take the right flank!" The white haired tactician's voice projected around our small group.

"Myself and Lissa will take the left flank, while Chrom and Daniel cut through the middle. Everyone regroup once they reach the border of Marth's range!" These orders were met with quick nods and the hustle of feet.

It was nice to know that Robin was a little trusting of us by now, to let one of us pair up with Chrom. I felt a little less tense about the situation. I could see Robin examining me out of the corner of my eye, though.

The pair of us managed to make it up to the center of the arena before we were targeted. My leather bag at my waist swung slightly.

"Daniel, watch out!" Chrom ran over, blocking the spell with Falchion. A mage held his red tome while he murmured the incantation, summoning the flames from the book. I heard a light thud by my side.

I leaped forward, slashing at his side, while Chrom attacked his arm. I tried dealing the last blow, but the mage managed to jump backwards. Chrom tried to attack-

"Agh!" I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. Turning around, I found a lance in my leg, a knight holding the shaft. I slashed a crack in the armor, pushing him and his iron weapon away. I stumbled with my wounded leg, poorly trying to counterattack. Luckily, the prince managed to run the armored knight through. Chrom tossed me a Vulnerary, and I poured it on my leg.

"Thanks." Looking back, the mage fled, stumbling along while he tried to escape our range.

"Leave him, we need to advance." I nodded, rushing forward. Strange how things were so different once actually in Ylisse. The fighter from the right flank approached us, raising his axe high. Deftly dodging the slow attack, Chrom left a large gash in his shoulder. The man attacked once more at myself, glancing my own shoulder. Wincing, I finished the fighter off.

Looking around, I could see the other two teams managed to take down the rest of the troops, leaving only Marth left. We all regrouped near the top of the sun pattern.

"Chrom and Daniel, charge Marth head on, everyone else, gather at the right flank to suprise him."

"Got it. C'mon Daniel." We rushed forward.

Marth held her guard, raising her sword in a defensive position.

"Who is your father?"

"I think I've said enough for one day, sir." They continued their dialogue.

Chrom ran, charging at his future daughter, shouting as he swiped, while Marth leaped to the side, away from her blade's twin. She counterattacked with a fierce attack.

"Watch out!" I blocked it with my katana. _Clang!_ I made my own move, barely managing to scrape the princess. Marth took advantage of an opening we made to catch our breaths with an flourish, battering both of us severely.

"I- *gasp* don't think I have- *wheeze* much left in me..." My voice was ragged from the young lord's attacks.

"Me- *cough* neither..." We were barely able to stand.

Then Marth exploded. Robin came, Lissa tagging along, shouting words from his Fire tome. Stahl let my sister off and went to join Robin. Sarah ran over and slapped me on the face. Hard.

"C'mon! Get it together!" A similar phase was echoed by Lissa, who threw a light punch at her own brother, before healing him. I grinned weakly at the scene.

"Sure thing, Sarah." Before we knew it, we were back in the battle. Chrom managed to get the last blow in. I looked over the blood soaked arena and nearly vomited in disgust, as I watched the flies starting to descend on the corpses, the black winged scavenger birds already perched on the steel cage covering the battleground.

* * *

"Hi there!" My sister beamed at the gynophobe. She held her large axe behind her, using it for support due to exaustion. Lon'qu was pressed against the side of a bluff we made camp next to. My sister was holding a small lamp to see in the darkness.

"Away, woman!" Sarah's cheerful expression instantly turned to a pouting one.

"You can't be near _any_ girl?" Lon'qu suddenly bolted from the bluff, after which he proceeded to be chased by a girl with a very large axe.

I chuckled. "I'd run too..." I started to my way back to my tent. Along the way, I admired the bright stars in the crisp night sky. A scene like this would make for a great drawing. All I had to do was get my tome from my pouch... That wasn't there. Where did it go? Maybe I left it in the tent.

I lit a few more candles to better illuminate the tent while I rummaged through a wooden chest, managing to find nothing.

"Looking for this?" Marth stood at the doorway, holding a bag with a scorched strap. _Thud._

"It was singed off by a mage in the arena." I picked it up. It felt significantly lighter.

Looking up, I saw my drawing tome in Marth's hands.

"I also took the liberty of examining your supplies, as you wear a Plegian uniform, and might be a spy, and found... This." She opened it, flipped a couple pages, and showed me the page that had Lucina, in all her unmasked royal glory. Oh crap. Lucina removed her mask, then brought the page next to her face.

"Care to explain?"


	14. Chapter 14: Flashforward

I already have a plot in my head for a sequel to this using Persona 4 Golden, since I originally intended for a Sword Art Online fanfic, but had some trouble explaining away complete knowledge of a Japanese in three months. Also, since I based Daniel's character off of myself, any other characters would be complete carbon copies of these two.

They're going to be the Sun and Moon arcanas, and are hijacking Yumi, Ayane and Ai's Social Links.

Anyways, hope you all like this twist!

This is a rewrite of this fanfic based on red lilies' advice.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

"Coming!" My sister lit a candle from inside the tent as I stood impatiently outside. She pushed the entrance flap open.

"What is it, Daniel?" She sounded annoyed, yawning after her greeting. I gestured to the princess standing next to me. She blinked her eyes open, immediately waking up. ...but not before she shot a glance that screamed 'what the hell did you do now'.

"Marth! You're a gir-" Lucina opened the book to her picture. Sarah immediately clocked me in the nose. A second lifetime of training with heavy axes made her punch hard. I stumbled backwards and held my nose, now starting to bleed.

"Idiot!" My sister spat out the insult. Unfortunately, I agreed with her. Chrom's daughter raised an eyebrow at this exchange. Sarah forced a smile and turned to Lucina.

"Apologies-" my sister snatched the book from her- "my stupid brother wasn't supposed to drop this." The time traveler sighed.

"Answers. Now."

"Let's go to my tent, Stahl's probably still asleep." The two nodded, and we began walking down the path.

"Follow my lead." Sarah was still seething.

* * *

I sat on my bed, with Sarah standing next to me. The blue-garbed Lucina stood, arms crossed, at the entrance.

"I suppose you already know of my time travel?" We nodded our heads.

"Lucina, if you're worried we might pose a threat to Ylisse, we swear on our lives you have-" She stopped midway when she saw Lucina's scowl.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, continue, please." She said it through clenched teeth.

"Well, as we both know, the kids of this army, such as yourself, are traveling back in time." Sarah was cautious in her speech, careful not to somehow offend the princess who could probably decapitate the two of us whenever she wanted.

"Yes, continue..."

"Her kid came from your future-"

"Who?"

"Leon? Wears glasses, mercenary? Brown haired?"

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of him in my life. Who would his dad be?" So he was essentially a stowaway.

"Stahl-"

"Impossible!" Repressed, now released, hatred flowed from her.

"What?" I was quite confused.

"I said, impossible." Her voice sounded like she was reprimanding a pair of criminals. "Emily," My sister released a small gasp- "in my timeline, you are Stahl's killer."

A pain gripped both of us, and we doubled over.

* * *

This time... was different. It was almost like watching a reflection on the surface of a lake. I still had consciousness, to a degree, but stray thoughts made the image cloudy. The new memory was tinted a rather unpleasant shade of blue.

I was on the battlefield, hacking away at enemy soldiers. I was doing excellent, and so was Emily. I almost felt proud that I had managed to do so well-

Until I saw the enemy.

Each soldier was in blue armor, adorned with Marks of the Exalt. I spied a few of Chrom's personal army in there too. Stahl and Lon'qu stood with dead Plegian soldiers around their feet. Myself and Emily made our way toward the pair.

I tried desperately to think of something else, but the lake seemed to freeze, locking my attention to the scene before me.

Lon'qu was focused on about a dozen soldiers to the north. It was a perfect time to stick a blade in his back. I was going for the kill, when he suddenly spun around, blocking my strike.

We traded blows with hard force.

"Grr... You know what Lon'qu? You've been a real pain in the _arse_!" On that last word, I struck as hard as I could, breaking the worn blade. As he fell to the ground, I could hear Lon'qu's body crunch, and he groaned.

After another strike, he was silent.

Emily was still preoccupied with Stahl. He was breathing heavily, and blood was gushing from his side. His Bronze Sword was lying far from the pair, and his horse had long since ran away. A cruel smile played upon my sister's lips.

"Heh. And here I thought I was fighting Stahl, best soldier in his division." She chuckled again. "Looks like he's just an ironclad piece of _crap_, like the rest of this _damn_ army!"

A slash beheaded the horseback rider.

The lake turned to mist, which gave way to a lit tent, with a very mildly concerned Lucina. Concern quickly turned to renewed anger, though, as she seemed to remember the scene we were just made aware of. She was also starting to cry.

My sister dropped her head facedown onto the night table by my bed.

"We are sociopathic _blood knights_."


	15. Chapter 7: A Bit of Humor

Yeah, first playthrough was SumiaxChrom. Don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

"Sarah, try using this." I pulled out a Balmwood Staff I found on the ground the other day. I noticed that the staves rendered our medical skills learned from our father useless.

"O-okay. Hlae hty niaps nad esiurbs."

Chrom was lying on Flavia's couch, still incapacitated. Heals and Mends hadn't been working. Chrom slowly opened his eyes, coughing up blood. Sumia ran over to Chrom's side, tripping over nothing and managing to fall onto Chrom.

"Urgh!" He was obviously pained by being crashed into by someone in full armor.

"Sorry, sooo sorry!" Sumia got off of the lord, moving to sit next to him.

"Welcome back! We have good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?" Sarah was unusually upbeat- though that might be from the feeling of sleeping on a soft mattress instead of a hard cot.

"G-good news p-please." Chrom struggled a little to stand upright.

"Good news- Flavia's helping us! Bad news- you were schooled by that b-"

"Anyways, Fredrick's gonna be training you." I cut her off. Chrom's face was drained of its color even mor severely. He looked like a ghost.

"F-Fredrick?"

"Yup!"

"Oh *cough cough* no…" Chrom laid back down, dejected by the turn of events.

It took a couple weeks for Chrom to heal from his injuries with Raimi.

"We will spar with axes. You'll practice deflecting them."

It took a couple more weeks for him to recover from the injuries sustained by Fredrick's training.

"What the hell do you mean you can't help us?!" Oh yeah. I forgot about that part.

"We're marching for Arena Ferox."

* * *

I stepped into the battlefield, the crowd cheering for Shepards and Lucina's forces alike. Well, "Marth's" forces.

I feinted a myrmidon, jumping to the side to slash at his unprotected side, striking his head with the flat of my blade as he flinched, knocking the myrmidon out.

I ran to an archer, grabbing his bow, snapping it, and hitting him with the butt of my handle.

I could see Chrom battling his future daughter, smiling and taking a break, I leaned against the arena wall, and- found a fighter with his axe lodged into my leg.

"Rout the enemy," not "Defeat the commander." Damn.


	16. Chapter 8: Factions

Sorry for not posting for a while, wasn't agreeing with my phone. Thanks to that guest who read this fanfic, by the way. I actually almost added a scene with Gaius here, but remembered he didn't join the Shepards yet. Don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

"Yieooow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow."

"Hold still! I need to get the shrapnel out of your leg!" Lissa was taking a pair of tweezers to the open wound. I had to sit out Maribelle's rescue because of the injury.

"Why can't you just heal it!"

"Because then it'll be there forever! I heard about someone who died because of it!"

"Yeah, but…" She was right. Lead poisoning and all that.

I winced as she pulled out the fourth piece of metal. It was long and sharp.

"Ooh… look at this one! It's so lon-"

"Hello? Bleeding myrmidon here!"

"Oh, right! Now to pull out the last one!"

Chrom messed up his block while sparring, wincing after hearing a large scream.

"Damn, Lissa, y'know you could've tried being a bit more gentle… You fricken made me want to just heal the wound up and leave the metal in!"

"Well I'm sorry for healing your wound and stitching your bones back together!" Lissa stormed off, out of the palace room.

"Wait- Lissa, I'm sorry- ugh…"

"What'd you say now?" Chrom walked in, sighing.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. She took a pair of metal tweezers and just yanked these out of my leg!" I held up the five shards of lead.

"Naga, those are long." Chrom shook his head.

"-but she was right."

"Eh! Why?!"

"Because she's my sister and will pester me to no avail if I side with you."

"Yeah, you're right…" Then I saw Lissa at the entrance of the green tent. She ran off, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Lissa was there, wasn't she." I nodded.

"Damn!" Chrom ran after her, leaving me alone in the room.

"Everyone, to arms!" Oh yeah, Chrom was calling the Shepards to battle, as the assassination attempt on the exalt was tonight.

Sarah walked next to me, arming herself and adopting a defensive stance, gesturing for me to do the same. Lissa was still annoyed, and Robin glared at me and Sarah.

The battle began, and Chrom and Lissa rushed out into the hall. Sounds of fighting could be heard, then silence. He returned with an orange haired thief. Gaius.

Chrom looked a little weirded out, but managed to keep a straight face.

A flash of recognition appeared on Gaius's face for a split second. But it was all that was needed to trigger the pains in our heads. My sister an I doubled over.

_"Later, our troops will move here, where our myrmidons will attack the Shepards. An all out attack should likely be the deciding factor in the battle, allowing us to kill the exalt." My voice was hard and calculating. "If we do that, more than half the troops will be killed!" Emily stood up, opposing me. "It's a victory. That's all that matters. You listen to me. Remember that." "I'm sorry, big brother, but I can't let you do that!" Emily raised her axe toward me-_

The vision ceased, the faded memory taking its place along with the rest.

"E-Emily?"

"Y-yes, Stefan. That happened."


	17. Chapter 9: Allegiances

What did you think of the plot twist? Oh yeah, Robin gets really protective over his friends. R&R! Don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

"Daniel? Sarah? What's wrong?" Chrom was looking at us with confusion and concern.

"We-we just remembered something terrible." Emily was struggling to get the words out.

"What do you mean 'remembered something?'"

"Our memory, it's not quite… complete. There are portions of it missing, here and there…" I spoke slowly and carefully.

"What did you remember, you two?

"We… we were the original tacticians for the exalt's murder!" Emily blurted it out, quickly covering her mouth and crying. She slumped onto the ground.

Everyone was taken aback by her statement. All but one. Robin charged at me, steel sword at my neck, pressing me against the wall. My katana dropped from my hand.

"No, Robin! Don't do it…" Emily managed to cry out weakly.

"Why shouldn't I kill you now?" Robin pushed the blade a little further, drawing blood. He glared at me.

"Because I had a million and one chances to kill any of you. Including the exalt. Notice how all of you are still alive?" Robin's grip faltered, giving me enough time to push him back, pick up my katana, and knock the sword from his hands. I was jabbing toward his neck, when I stopped- the distance from one side of a dime to the other between metal and flesh. I pulled my katana away, sheathing it.

I looked around. Chrom looked confused, Sully was glaring at me, and Lissa… Lissa was frightened. She was scared. Almost nothing scar- okay, nevermind. I remembered her S-support with Gregor from online. But… still…

"We… we didn't know ourselves. Not until now. We can't remember some of our memories. But our allegiances haven't changed. If… if you'll let us fight, we'll fight. But we won't ever fight for Plegia. Never again."

"That… that's right, Stefa- Daniel."

"I guess… I guess you can stay." Chrom spoke up, still trying to figure out the situation.

"But Chrom! They admitted-" Lissa spoke up.

"Lissa, why would they admit it if they were planing to kill us?"

"…"

"Exactly. Now we have a murder to stop. I'll act as tactician while Robin… calms down." Robin was constantly watching my sister and I.

"Gaius, pair with Lissa. Sumia, to me…" Sarah and I paired up, attacking a fighter and a dark mage.

Chrom rode with Sumia over our heads…


	18. Chapter 10: CPR

You'll see who I paired Lissa with in this chapter. R&R! Don't own Fire Emblem.

-OrpheusEx

* * *

We spent the next few weeks getting Emmeryn to safety. Vasto, one of our enemies, escaped the battle, though, and we were informed that the exalt was heading back to Ylistol. Of course though, the Grimeal had to take her. I was washing sand out of… everywhere. My sister and I were generally avoided by the Shepards nowadays, but we pulled through it. Gaius and Lissa had been getting close recently. He tried her cooking the other day, and I heard the choking from walking by.

"Emmeryn has been held in a fort in the desert."

Are you kidding me? Seriously. I just managed to get the sand out of my clothes.

* * *

Sarah and I were fighting alongside Gaius and Lissa. I had a "feint, injure, attack" tactic, while Sarah's was more of a "chop, bash, chop" one.

Gaius managed to take out multiple myrmidons at once, Lissa healing from behind.

"Aieeee!" Lissa was getting attacked by a fighter. She began to raise her own axe when the large man fell, a dagger in his back.

"Thanks Gaius, but you didn't need to-"

"Princess, get down!" Gaius pushed Lissa to the ground.

"Hey-" Lissa was interrupted by the sudden appearance of an arrow shaft in Gaius's chest.

Sarah threw her throwing axe at the archer, running over to the pair, Lissa sobbing over his collapsed figure. I ran over as well.

"Emmeryn sacrificed herself! We have to…" Chrom trailed off as he and the rest of the Shepards noticed Gaius.

"Didn't… see that coming… No more sweets for me…

"Can't you heal him?"

"I don't *sob* have anything strong enough…" *sniffle*

I managed to catch something about needlepoint in between Lissa's sobs.

That's right. They were going to have their s-support soon.

"Sarah! Remember what dad taught us?"

"How to tend the chi-"

"Our other dad!"

"Oh yeah!"

She tore a long piece of cloth from her sleeves, handing it to me as u removed the arrow. She lifted Gaius slightly up, allowing be to wrap the cloth around the wound, stanching the blood flow by binding it. I took two hands and tried to start his pulse again with CPR. I paused for Sarah to attempt provide breaths. Lissa looks confused, as does the rest of the Shepards.

"Don't breathe in! Just create a pocket-"

"I know what to do Daniel!"

She gave a forced breath to Gaius. We kept continuing CPR. We held our breath the whole time, the other Shepards managing to defend us.

*cough cough* We gave a sigh of relief.

"W-what happe-"

"No time, we have to flee!" Chrom began running.

Lissa pulled Gaius along, catching up to me and my sister.

"What was that? I-I haven't seen anything like that anywhere in the five lands!"

"That's because it isn't from Ylisse. Or Plegia, or Valm, or any other lands you can think of." Sarah spoke, giving her an answer.

"Where's it from?"

"It's from Earth."


	19. Important Announcement

I'm going to be rewriting this fanfic, just making the chapters… better. Thanks for the criticism, red lilies, I probably would've continued like this for the rest of the fanfic. I know that's not exactly how CPR works, but I read Wikipedia for a couple minutes and that was my best interpretation of the concept. I should have spent a bit more time on it. I'm not a medic, so I have no idea where the heck someone would have to be hit in order to be revived. I think I'll do what you suggested for the last chapter, and use a thunder tome on top of that.

-Orpheus Ex

Chapter Currently Being Rewritten:

Chapter 5: Literally Painful Memories

PS: I totally agree with you, red lilies. My other self insert is pretty sucky. I put Saria from OoT, shipped her with my OC, then Mary Sue'd her to the max. In a Fire Emblem fanfic. I am face palming right now.


End file.
